The Chosen Icecarl
by Fantasyfan1768
Summary: This is basically about a Chosen who meets the Icecarls. Can't say too mush else or it'll spoil the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Note: this story begins in the time of the reign of Emperor Tal Graile-Rerem. Tal is now 26.

Chapter 1

The Day of Ascension

Claudius had to say good-bye to his father and uncle, who had to leave them to go to Aenir, the spirit realm. He hated the fact that he was always left behind when his father and uncle left for Ascension every year. He always tagged along until his mother made him come back.

Claudius returned to the place that the family called home. He sat down on a soft sofa and looked at his Sunstone. It was purely red with no hint or trace of any other color. Claudius was dreading to go to the Lectorium to have lessons. It was one of the most boring places in Claudius's view.

But nonetheless, Claudius went to the Lectorium. Inside the large chamber, several other Chosen children were waiting eagerly for Lector Sennie to arrive. And indeed, Lector Sennie entered the room through the large doors as usual. The Lector was a tall, lanky figure who had a slightly crooked nose and wore red robes, like all of the Red Chosen did. He spoke with a scratchy deep voice that felt like it was scratching the inside of your ear. The Lector began with a long lecture. Luckily for Claudius, he had a Shadowguard who could cover his ears during the scratchy speech.

Claudius's Shadowguard was named Dabbu and was able to shift shapes. Dabbu was Claudius's only true friend, for Claudius had made no friends simply because he was the bottom student of the class.

"Claudius, what is the highest order of Chosen?" asked Lector Sinnie, obviously knowing that Claudius hadn't heard a word he said.

Claudius saw the Lector look at him as though he was expecting something. He knew that he was being interrogated by Lector Sinnie about the lecture. Hastily, he replied, "Four." All of the children in the room laughed at Claudius's answer. Lector Sinnie cackled and said, "For your information, Claudius, four has nothing to do with the Orders. The highest order of the Chosen is Violet and is followed in order by: Indigo, Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange, and Red."

The class continued on. After class was over, Claudius ran out of the room thanking fate that he was free. He ran all the way to his family's chamber and hurried inside. He set down his things and went into his room. He shut the door and sat on his bed. Dabbu sat next to him on the floor. Claudius pulled out a Beastmaker board and a pack of cards from his wardrobe. He set up the board and gave Dabbu seven cards. The two soon locked into watching the two creatures on the board duel each other. Claudius's creature was a golden-armored birdlike creature, while Dabbu's was a snakelike creature with smooth black skin. The duel ended with Dabbu winning.

Chapter 2

The Best of the Best

Claudius stumbled through Lector Sinnie's class as usual. On one day, however, the Lector was interrupted by a visitor at the door during the lesson. The visitor had orange robes which meant that he was a Chosen of the Orange Order. Lector Sinnie had to leave his class to meet the visitor so he left the class in the hands of Miew, the top student of the class.

The Lector shone his Sunstone in respect. The visitor did the same. The Lector then asked why the visitor was down in the Red Tower. The visitor replied, "I am here to see the students of the Red and I also am here to see if any of your students deserve to be raised to the Orange Order."

Lector Sinnie bandied words with the visitor and recommended Miew as a very good candidate for advancement to Orange. And the Lector continued to talk on, but the visitor only pretended to pay attention. After the talk the visitor thanked Lector Sinnie and walked to his next destination. That day all of the Lectors had been questioned by this mysterious visitor. The last to be questioned was the youngest Lector, Emil. The visitor asked Emil several questions while watching the Red Chosen students. Emil didn't quite say anything because he wasn't so good with spontaneous speaking. The visitor simply nodded and helped the young Lector out. Then the visitor asked a very unusual question.

"If you had to choose one of your students to become the next emperor, who would you choose?"

Lector Emil was startled by this question. He was so surprised he said, "Ice wilt chose spoken cloud."

The visitor somehow knew what he said. He replied, "So you would choose Claudius Mies-Vannder. That would be a very good choice. I agree, Claudius is, from what I've seen and heard, the violet of the spectrum(author's meaning:best of the best)

Chapter 3

The Achievement of Combat

Claudius was very excited because today was the day of the Achievements. He specifically was going to compete this year on the Achievement of Combat. He had been waiting for this day nearly all of his life. He was as ready as he ever could be.

Claudius was waiting in the large Battle Hall. This large hall was the ancient place where the greatest warriors had competed. Claudius was very nervous. This was a little intimidating for a nine-year old rookie. He watched and only got more nervous as he saw students attacking each other with skillful rays of light. Dabbu made Claudius leave the stands because as a sensible Shadowguard, he knew Claudius would be beat before he stepped into the fight if he kept this nervous streak.

They left and entered the hall where the Achievement of Music was taking place. The music seemed to calm Claudius. Most everyone had left while Claudius and Dabbu stayed to watch all of the performances until Claudius's scheduled duel. They sat eagerly and watched. a young girl step onto the center platform. This would be the last performance Claudius and Dabbu would see since Claudius would have to leave for his duel.

The music began. There was a sense of peace as the music started slow and soft and the lights flowed a soft yellow and orange. The music continued on, always having the soft sound underneath the heavy dark sound and dark blue and indigo light. The music ended the same as it started.

All of what was left of the audience showed a very bright violet light of ovation to the young girl who did so well. Even Claudius who normally didn't give a rating felt like he had to give a bright violet light.

Claudius walked to the Battle Hall with a heavy and nervous heart. He was reciting everything that Lector Emil had taught him about the art of combat. Dabbu on the other hand, didn't show any sign of nervousness. They walked into the hall and into the gap where Claudius would win or lose. On the other end of the gap was a bad omen. He was Claudius's opponent Miew, the best student of the class.

They shone their Sunstones to one another before stepping to opposite ends of the battlefield and started the duel. Claudius was very tight and forgot everything he learned and madly attacked Miew with random rays of light. Not even the skilled Miew could fend off all of those rays. Soon Claudius fell down exhausted(casting rays is hard work, too).

Miew looked like he had been killed twelve times over because he was bruised from all of the rays that had hit him(note: in the Battle Hall all magic is dulled so no one can get killed in there, only bruised). He walked off of the field defeated and humiliated that he had lost to a weak student like Claudius.

Dabbu raced to aid his master. Exhausted and lying on the ground, Claudius got up and stroked Dabbu absentmindedly while looking up to the audience for their opinion. The higher Chosen rated first, as they usually did. One red, an orange, another red, a yellow; the ratings weren't looking good to Claudius. Another red, a blue, green, orange; it looked better. Not one of the audience had put out a violet, which was what Claudius was looking for. A blue, orange, violet, wait a minute!

In a clearly visible seat, the Chosen emperor, Tal Graile-Rerem, had put out a violet light for Claudius. Soon, nearly the whole room was filled with violet Sunstones. A powerful man had changed several people's opinions and now it looked like a bright advancement to Orange or maybe even Green looked possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

Moving Away

Claudius enjoyed his part of the Ceremony of Achievement. He was advanced to the Orange Order. After the ceremony, Claudius and his family all celebrated in their home. There was a small party and everyone was tired by the end of the evening.

The next day, Claudius heard the most shocking and depressing news of his life. He would have to move to a new place in the Orange Tower and leave his family. So, with a saddened heart, Claudius said good-bye to all of his family and left for good to the Orange Tower. He arrived in the Orange Tower wondering where he could stay. He didn't know any relatives who lived in the Orange Order.

He wandered around the corridors and halls. Even Dabbu didn't know what to do. As he wandered, Claudius happened to bump into a Chosen. The Chosen he bumped into was the girl who did the best at the Achievement of Music. From the expression of wonder on Claudius's face, Marr guessed he probably didn't know anything or anyone in the Orange Order. So she invited him over with her family for the night.

Claudius felt right at home with Marr's aunt and uncle. They were very friendly and didn't care too much about Claudius's position; they only cared that Claudius was in trouble and he would need help. So Claudius slept soundly that night, glad that he had a bed to sleep in.

Chapter 5

A Friend Indeed

Claudius stayed with Marr and her guardians while in the Orange Tower. During that time he became good friends with Marr. They always walked together to the Lectorium and played games like Colors and Beastmaker together.

One day in the Lectorium, Claudius was called out of the chamber and was introduced to a man named Lector Orek. Lector Orek was a tall man, young probably only about twenty-six years old. He was told that this man was going to be a private tutor for him. Claudius looked at the Lector's face for any indication of expression. It gave none.

Claudius explained the strange man to Marr after the end of lessons. Marr was curious about the stranger so Claudius kept talking to her about the stranger. They played four rounds of Beastmaker before being called to the dining room to eat dinner.

So Claudius was glad that he had finally found a friend. A human friend to be specific, but a friend nonetheless.

Chapter 6

Playing The Fools

Claudius was up the next morning and on his way to the Lectorium when he saw something that he had to stop for. He saw three Chosen children(Orange Order) ganged up against a small Chosen boy(Red Order). Claudius knew how it was when he had been bullied like this. So he took a detour from his route and headed straight toward trouble.

The three Orange children didn't notice Claudius until he smacked the head of the tallest boy with his fist. The other two turned around and glared at him.

"Hey, what's your problem?" the boy with the spectacles asked.

"Yeah, what is your problem?" chanted the girl with the dark brown hair.

Claudius thought that it would be nice if these bullies would quit if he told them bullying was wrong but he knew better. So he simply replied:

"You shouldn't fight three on one. It kinda makes you three look like cowards."

The two were really irritated when Claudius called them cowards. Claudius could tell because he could see them blowing hot air out of their nostrils. They charged at him headfirst. The first attacker, the boy in the spectacles, missed Claudius and ran straight into the wall. The second one was less fortunate. She tried to use a Red Ray of Destruction but was hit by Claudius's Blinding Ray of White Light before she could even begin to focus.

The third child was up and now looked around. Claudius had to prepare quickly while his enemy was still down. He swiftly got into position for the one-man ambush. As the large boy turned the corner, Claudius hit him square in the chest with and Orange Blaze.

Then he left the scene quietly and headed to the Lectorium.


End file.
